The Drelf of the Northern Moutain
by Magic-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Harry Potter was re-born to two loving parents in Middle Earth. His parents were a weird couple but he still misses them now that they have passed. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

The Drelf of the Northern Mountain

Harry rolls out of his makeshift bed; looking into the mirror he acquired from his parents. His pointed ears pierced at the base letting teeth hang down from them, His soft hide boots landing lightly on the stone floor. Tight dragon hide pants hug his rear just so and a tight hide tunic that left nothing to the imagination. "Mom, Dad I wish you were here". Small laugh "Even if you two were a weird and unlikely couple". He thinks back at the time his parents were alive his father a dragon with a human form. His mother an Elf from Rivendell sister of the current Lord Elrod she used to tell him. A Halfling has no place in either race Harry thought in pain; wasn't my life before this painful enough? His beloved Ginny killed him for his money six months after the fall of the dark lord on their wedding night. He was around long enough to know this was her, Ron's, Molly`s and Herminie's plan from the start; No one else knew that though, so he couldn't blame them. What have I done to be cursed to such a fate? A chill creeps down his spine as the feeling of darkness grows stronger down to the south. "I can't stay here forever." he whispers to himself as he grabs his weapons and cloak leaving his odd looking home. Unfurling his wings he takes a leap traveling south in hopes of helping save this world.


	2. Meeting Sam and Frodo

"It's freeing to fly again" Harry thought to himself. Watching the frozen planes below him change from Ice to snow to mud and finally to a barren waste land with a giant fire ring in the sky. Stopping for a brief moment He changes course to fly behind a tall structure a little to the east; crossing over the gate unseen he lowers himself to the ground and changes back on a ledge of what appears to be rocks. Pulling in his wings his eyes widen as he sees two small children like beings and some kind of poor hideous creature he was ninety percent sure was meanly unstable. Walking over to the freshly awoken red head "Are you lost little ones" he asks quietly. The boy started to panic and push backwards into the stone wall behind him. "Shh there easy; I am not here to hurt you small one. My name is Harry and I am here to help. These lands are not safe for children to be running around" He spoke low and in a calming voice to sooth the small kid before him. "Who are you? You will not try and take it from him; I will not let you" Same cried awaking the two other copainions he was with. "He? It? I just came from my home little one I am not sure I know what you mean" He spoke evenly. "I felt a growing darkness and I've traveled half a day to get here. I`m here to help; promise" he tried again. The dark haired one spoke this time "You have pointed ears like an elf; your skin color and height match an elf as well. Yet your hair is in shades of light blue and dark red. Your eyes are slit and you seem to be wider in your shoulders. May I ask what are you and what side you're on"? Harry sits back and gives a closed mouth grin "I`m not sure my race has a name, but I call myself a Drelf. My mother was an Elf from Rivendell and my father a Dragon with a human form. As to what side I am on; I'm on whatever side is getting rid of that creepy thing" Harry states as he points his thumb back to the ring of fire. "Our side then; I am Sam and that's Frodo. The ugly one is Golem, speaking of which where is the thing" The red hair child spoke. "We are not children Mr. Harry. We are Hobbits. We both come from the Shire and are fully grown. Though I do not think I've seen Sam take to anyone so fast" the one named Frodo stated. Not being able to waste time they follow Golem to the stairs to move for the day. Looking up and ahead Harry waited till the two small Hobbits had finished their tale to offer his help. "I can scout ahead; Look for the safest and quickest way to the mountain. It will take me a day and a half though; will that be helpful to you" harry questioned. "Then it is settled, I leave at dawn" he stated as they finished climbing the stairs for the night. Looking down the side of the cliff Harry quickly started to map out the areas he knew but also made sure to fly higher ,so the eye as he know knows the fire ring to be, would not see him. Drifting off to a light sleep he missed the events Golem had done and set in motion.


	3. Authers Note & Meeting Sam again

Authors' Note : someone left me a message telling me The fact that Harry wears dragon hide is wrong and even went as far as to hint it might have been his father's Skin clothing him. It's not and I was planning on explaining that latter on but don't worry ITS NOT HIS DADS SKIN. They also think I needlessly bashed Harry Potter Characters as well. That little information is going to keep popping up in this story don't like it Don't read it.

(Story Starts)

Flying back over the wall the same way he came Harry tried to be quick in the looking around behind the Black gate. "There is no easy way in nothing in a path against evil is easy" Harry whispers to the wind. Flying down to the base of Mount Doom he looks around and slowly explores the area. 'Hermione would know what to do here, she always did or was that set up to?' He thought to himself depressed tears falling down his cheeks. The sun crawling up to start a new day alerted him to the time. "I hope they wait for me I`ll be getting back around noon" He squeaks taking off to the sky.

Harry flew back to where he had met Frodo and Sam the night before just to find the area empty. Taking to the sky again he looks for the two small men among the rocks just to spot Sam alone rushing off somewhere "Sam, Where are you going in such a hurry and where is Frodo" He questioned swooping down to run beside him.

"To save Mr. Frodo, I made a terrible mistake" Sam cried to the man. "We got into a row and Mr. Frodo sent me away. In that short time Golem was able to trick him into going into a spiders Den and he was stung; foolishly I thought he was dead now they have him!"

"What on earth is with giant spiders" he murmured to himself. Following Sam they made it to a watch tower on the far side quickly taking the two guards out Harry turned to Sam "Go save your friend. I will keep a eye out for trouble". With a small nod Sam headed up to get Frodo and Harry tried not to laugh loudly when bodies started to drop with shouts of reasons came from his new friend. He had to bite his hand however when he heard Sam scream "And that was for My own Pleasure" after the last body that hit the ground before him.


	4. The end of the ring

Harry smiled letting his teeth show when Frodo and Sam make it down the stairs in armor. "You look ridiculous" He laugh as Sam gains a light blush. "I take it you wish to blend in" I manage to state after I catch my breath.

"Mr. Harry sir" Sam started. "How are you going to blend in" he questioned slightly output by Harry`s laughing. Frodo raising a brow in question behind him.

"Well I guess I could join you in the Armor " Harry Pouted. "We all are going to look like idiots united" Harry continued with a laugh in his voice. Forcing himself to remove his clothes and put on the Armor. "We are off to the Mountain now" Harry half questioned and half begged.

"That we are" Frodo stated looking beyond tired and worn out. Frodo started the rocky path towards the Mountain of Doom.

"Is it just me or is anyone Glad this guy never married or had kids" Harry stated trying to make the Hobbits smile. "A queen of darkness and the children of Hell they would be called" He stated as everyone chuckled around him. "Duck" Harry quickly hissed as the Fiery eye turned towards them.

"Mr. Frodo" Sam whispered in alarm "Please keep fighting it". Sam watched as his friend fought the urge to put the ring on.

"Sam is right Mister. Fight that evil whispering trinket in your hands. Do not let him win and do as it wishes." Harry quickly joined in "It only has power over you if you let it. Trust me I know ". Harry let the pain of the past life he lived flash in his eyes. "I will tell you as soon as that dumb bauble is gone" harry promised as he pointed down at the ring.

"I'll Hold you that" Frodo stated as they started up the mountain. Smiling Both Sam and Harry quickly follow him up the side. Half way up Frodo collapsed as the war with in him grew stronger yet. Harry Picked up Frodo and carried him as a child. A few hours later they made it to a opening in the side that would lead them to the heart of the mountain. Harry set Frodo down just for him to run into the mountain as Harry and Sam follow him inside.

"Frodo please let this be over" Sam cried as Frodo hesitated to throw the ring in.

"No! Its is ours" Cried this ugly looking creature. Harry quickly shoved the thing out of the way.

"Now Frodo. Think of your loved ones and friends or about how you don't want to be like this creature here" Harry called out to the warring hobbit.

Frodo Hearing the truth in both of his friends voices quickly threw the ring in and the creature Golem jumped in after it. The lava started to rise freezing Sam and Frodo with fear. Harry picked up both Hobbits and took off running and made it to a small rocky cliff big enough for all three of them as the Mountain exploded.


End file.
